


KakaGai NSFW Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not a Story, Smut, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Fluffy, smutty headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith KakaGai.





	KakaGai NSFW Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one was fun! A Mousie asked for it.
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/178650898359/could-you-do-kakagai-and-the-meme).)

**What is their favourite sex act or position?**

They don’t so much have a favourite position or activity, what makes sex _the best_ for each of them is the feeling involved. Specifically. . .

Gai _loves_ having Kakashi wild and passionate (not least because it’s one of the few times he gets to openly see that Kakashi _can and does_ match him in that . . . in some ways) and really _feeling_ Kakashi, heat and life and strength.

Kakashi’s favourite are long, drawn-out sessions that leave him feeling weak as water and worn through, loves taking Gai’s power and care and pushing limits in what is (for once, for him) a pleasurable way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lovebites? (Who leaves more? Gentle or rough? Who carries more marks and are they pleased or embarrassed or both by them afterwards?)**

Kakashi is definitely the one to leave more lovebites - and while he’s _usually_ careful about his overlarge canines, sometimes his lovebites are . . . enthusiastic and leave quite stunning marks. Gai adores the feeling of Kakashi’s teeth digging into him, and the marks they leave behind, even when (as they sometimes are) they’re bruised and bloody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who is louder? (Talk, screams, moans, curses or praise, begging?)**

Gai is definitely _louder_ \- Kakashi tends to be all quiet sounds, though he isn’t silent - but Kakashi is more articulate, once things become more heated. Gai will still talk, praise and sometimes pleas, affection, and sometimes Kakashi can work him into roaring bellows of pleasure.

On the flipside, Kakashi will moan and make breathy sounds, curse, murmur dirty suggestions and questions and narration, sometimes give possessive little growls dug in along with his teeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dirty talk? (Do they? Who is prone to it? Who gets off on it? What kind?)**

When Gai slips into what could be termed dirty talk it is generally incidental - he doesn’t necessarily try for it, but he _will_ get very descriptive and very explicit. It can get Kakashi very worked up and almost dizzy with it, as much as he’s built up a tolerance to Gai’s ridiculous declarations in other situations.

Kakashi will get downright filthy at times, when . . . properly motivated, and Gai will go red as it makes him incredibly hot. Kakashi describes in explicit, loving detail what he feels and plans to do, and sometimes prompts Gai to return it in kind or ask for specific things, refusing to continue until he does so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who finds out about/thinks of _new things_ and immediately wants to try them?**

Kakashi is the one with the _list_ of things he wants to try (and who builds on it innovatively at times), but Gai is definitely the one to seize upon a New Discovery when he makes one and immediately take it to Kakashi to attempt themselves - or go off himself to try and find out more and _then_ go to Kakashi with it, full of enthusiasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiates sex more blatantly or who tries to be subtle about it?**

Sometimes it can be necessary to be blatant to get through to _either_ of them, but honestly they read each other exceptionally well and most commonly it doesn’t take more than a subtle overture (if that) to pick up intentions from one another. (Unless in a mindset where they fail entirely to think along those lines; Kakashi particularly is prone to times where sex just doesn’t feature in his thoughts outside of his reading material.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who blushes at innuendo or veiled references to their sex life?**

_Kakashi._ When Gai makes comments that probably _no one_ else understands the thrust of anyway Kakashi will shade pink, sometimes stretching visibly up beyond the top of his mask.

Gai can be made to blush as well but generally by something that leaves him overcome with emotion, not by Kakashi’s innuendoes or jokes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who accidentally (or intentionally) overshares about their sex life with friends?**

Kakashi makes _implications_ but does not share things explicitly - Gai occasionally overshares but it is usually in such flowery or odd words that even most of their friends don’t pick up on _what_ he is talking about. (On occasion he will actually speak more bluntly, to _everyone’s_ horror.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What’s the closest they ever came to getting caught/walked in on?**

They were once interrupted while tangled in a clinch in the grass and halfway through stripping each other down on a training field.

Rather than the truth, it was immediately assumed they were sparring and while Gai blushed _horrifically_ Kakashi thought it was _hilarious_ as soon as he realised the mistaken assumption.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do they enjoy quickies from time to time or are they all about the long, involved sessions?**

From time to time yes . . . but it’s more common they’ll _plan_ to steal a quickie and then get caught up, distracted, lose track of time. . . When Kakashi actually indulges he _indulges_ , and Gai gives his all to everything he ever does; between them it is all too easy for a tryst to become an Event of a drawn-out session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who has a higher sex drive or are they pretty even?**

It comes and goes for them both and works out to roughly even. Gai sublimates a fair bit of his sex drive into his insane training regime, intentionally or (moreso now) not, and sometimes Kakashi’s depression saps his own pretty severely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jazzed up and energised _or_ lazy and relaxed after sex?**

Gai tends to be the former and Kakashi the latter. Gai will often bound up and immediately plunge into the Next Thing (unless they’re falling straight into _more_ ) while Kakashi prefers to laze and bask in the afterglow.

Although at times Gai will have the opposite reaction and drop into a half-zonked swoon, especially after an extended session. (Kakashi has more than once been stuck there tangled up with or under him.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How do they enjoy the afterglow? (Cuddling? Falling asleep? Winding up for another round?)**

Extended playtime in bed (or wherever) is common for them, but after things vary. If Gai doesn’t almost immediately leap up and run off then he’s very touchy through the afterglow and Kakashi for all his cool standoffishness particularly enjoys cuddling, _especially_ when he’s warm and lazy with the aftermath of pleasure. While Kakashi doesn’t usually more than doze for a bit, Gai tends to fall asleep that way pretty quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
